Scirex
Scirex is a cat-themed robot armed with a pneumatic spike concealed in the head of the robot. Additionally, Scirex has a very strong drivetrain that helped power it to a finalists position during its debut season in the Sumo competition. In standard combat, Scirex also proved successful, reaching the heat finals in Series 2 before being destroyed by Ziggy Crust. Robot History Series 1.5 For its debut, Scirex appeared in the Sumo competition against Adolf Jackler, Ducks Ahoy, and Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano). From the start, Adolf Jackler attempted to shove Scirex off of the arena, only for it to be sent flying and landing on top of the other robots, who were shoving one another dangerously close to the edge. Adolf Jackler managed to drive off of the two robots, then charged back towards them, shoving both Ducks Ahoy and Spunkly out of the arena immediately. Adolf Jackler was hanging dangerously off the edge following this attack, however, allowing Scirex sped over and rammed Adolf Jackler off for the victory. In the Sumo final, Scirex fought against fellow qualifier winners Girls Love Gaming, KLY Games and Verchix. The battle of the pink robots began with Kly Games being attacked by Girls Love Gaming while Scirex and Verchix battled one another, with Verchix shoving Scirex onto the flame grill and eventually shoving it out, eliminating it from the Sumo competition. Series 2 Scirex returned for Series 2, and was put up against one half of the successful Series 1.5 competitor Heuchter Teuchter, in Heat D. The low frame of Scirex proved impossible for Heuchter Teuchter to attack, and the robot seemed content to simply park itself overtop of Scirex. After getting stuck together a few times, Scirex eventually managed to get a grip on Heuchter Teuchter and shunt it into the pit for a knockout. In the second round, Scirex faced off against Austrian machine Gaming Kick. Scirex managed to get underneath Gaming Kick and jab it with its spike, while taking attacks from the kicking foot of Gaming Kick. Scirex shoved Gaming Kick into a CPZ and gets stuck underneath it, which triggered the Observabot to split the two only for Scirex to chase after and attack him. Scirex attacked Gaming Kick again, who tries pushing Scirex away with its weapon. Scirex struggled to get a good push on Gaming Kick until the Observabot helped it out which allows Scirex to push Gaming kick to an angle grinder here it loses a wheel, while at the same time Scirex is flipped completely upright. The battle becomes a stalemate, with neither being effective combatants any longer. The match was called, and sent to the judge, who controversially ruled in favor of Scirex for its much more consistent aggression. In the heat finals, Scirex met Ziggy Crust. The match starts off with Scirex slamming into Ziggy Crust, getting underneath it but while also suffering heavy blows from the weapons of Ziggy Crust. Scirex almost flips Ziggy Crust over, but it manages to self right and continues attacking Ziggy Crust. Trying to bring the arena hazards into play, Scirex pushes Ziggy Crust towards an angle grinder, but mistakenly wedges itself into the angle grinder, with Ziggy Crust sitting harmlessly on top of Scirex. The massive damage from the angle grinders coupled with the relentless spiking and pounding of Ziggy Crust knocked out Scirex within seconds, eliminating it from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: King of the Hill Qualifiers, Sumo Finals *Series 2: Heat D, Heat Final *Series 2.5: Did not enter Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Animal themed robots Category:Robots with pneumatic spikes Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:King of the Hill competitors Category:Sumo competitors